


Making Friends

by tjs_whatnot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drabble, First War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-05
Updated: 2007-11-05
Packaged: 2018-10-27 07:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjs_whatnot/pseuds/tjs_whatnot
Summary: Just another day in the life of Severus Snape...





	Making Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

The boy shuffled down the halls, head down, daggy clothes mocked and greasy hair taunted. 

Invisibility was all he wanted; that and a complete annihilation of those that held superiority over him. No one knew what he was capable of; what his dreams held. There was nothing he couldn’t accomplish. No matter that he was the only one who believed.   

He thought fondly of legs being pulled from bodies, heads imploding in their empty shells.  

“Hey kid,” a tall, handsomely tailored older student said. The boy double-checked to make sure, “Yes you, come sit with us. Rookwood, bunch over, make room.”


End file.
